


Puppy-Dog Eyes

by ghoulaesthetics



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulaesthetics/pseuds/ghoulaesthetics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suffice to say, this was not what Asahi was expecting to come home to after work. </p><p>“Asahi,” Noya began nervously. “I can explain. First of all, I swear it was an accident. Second, I did not intend for it to go this far, but there’s literally no backing out of my decision now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy-Dog Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was 'I swear it was an accident' and i feel like it was supposed to be angsty but here we are

Suffice to say, this was not what Asahi was expecting to come home to after work. 

“Asahi,” Noya began nervously. “I can explain. First of all, I swear it was an accident. Second, I did not intend for it to go this far, but there’s literally no backing out of my decision now.” 

Asahi stood slack-jawed in the bathroom doorway, watching Noya carefully. He wasn’t saying a word. Wasn’t really sure that he was capable of doing so in the moment. 

“Asahi? Are you angry at me?” Noya tried. 

Asahi sighed deeply, closed his eyes, and collected himself. “Just… Just answer me one thing, Nishinoya.” 

Noya felt his heart temporarily stop. The full name had come out, and that meant he was definitely in some sort of trouble. 

“Yeah?”

“Why,” he began, huffing slightly, “why is there a  _dog_  in my bathroom sink? Full of mud?” 

“Would you believe me if I told you he followed me home?” Noya asked hopefully. 

“No,” came the flat reply. “Noya, we can’t–where did you even–?”

“He was on the street, Asahi! He was homeless and crying and you couldn’t just expect me to leave him there could you? Besides, he kind of reminded me of you. In the eyes, I mean.” 

Again, another deep sigh that indicated that he had been dealing with this sort of thing from Noya for years now. “Noya, do you honestly think that comparing me to the dog is going to make me want to keep him?” 

“He’s a puppy, Asahi. A baby.” 

Asahi grumbled in protest. Both Noya and the dog were giving him the saddest eyes he’d ever had the misfortune to see, and he just knew that there was no point in arguing this anyway. Besides, the puppy was sort of cute. 

“Fine,” he said defeatedly. Noya practically squealed in delight, or at least made an extremely joyful noise in the back of his throat. “You can keep it. But make sure you clean my bathroom first.” He added, walking out of the room. 

“You know it Asahi! You’re the best boyfriend ever!” He could hear Noya laughing behind him, still talking to their new pet. “I have no idea what to call you, and somehow I don’t think Asahi would appreciate a namesake…” He trailed off as Asahi wandered further into the house. 

If it made Noya happy, then he supposed he was more than content to have a four-legged addition to the household. 


End file.
